


Monkey D. Luffy, The One Who Shall Reach The Legends.

by Lakas1236547



Category: One Piece
Genre: Badass Monkey D. Luffy, Dark! Luffy, Eventual Godlike Luffy, F/M, Gen, Grey! Luffy, I am a starting author., Smart! Luffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakas1236547/pseuds/Lakas1236547
Summary: Monkey D. Luffy is a man with ambition to become the pirate king. As a child, he unsealed a powerful being, an as such his life was changed forever.





	

Here we can see Monkey D. Luffy, our protagonist who is 7 years old. He recently made 2 new friends, Ace and Sabo are their names, and now he's curiously exploring the forest he's in.That is to be expected, he is but a child.And by continuing his little exploration he came upon a cave, a cave that gave of a scary and dark feeling. Curiosity overpowered the fear and so, steadying himself, he ventured forward. He came upon a bloodied, half-dead man, hanging from the ceiling, by hundred  of weird looking spikes impaling his body. Luffy could still see the man was alive, for he was seemingly breathing.

"Hey, mister are you alright? Do you need help? Should I go get someone?" asked Luffy. And as he finished those words, the mans eyes shot open, and he exclaimed "Chi... Child, release me... from my torment.... release.... unseal"

"How?" exclaimed a terrified Luffy.

"The pedestal.... blood.... chant...." tried to explain the man, but naturally he was having difficulties, with the spikes and all that.

Luffy assumed that pedestal meant that rock-thingy in front of the man, and so he walk near it. 'He said Blood right? I guess I will use my own.' thought Luffy as he spilled so blood on the pedestal.

"Now what? What is a chant? What do you want me to do?" asked Luffy. And as he asked those questions, he could feel the knowledge about those things, appearing in his mind. He now understood what he needed to do. He knelled before the pedestal and started chanting " _Great Lord, of divine blood of Ignis, unseal this man, unseal your own blood, so he can work his life once more. Unseal him, so his enemies would tremble before his might as they did in ages past, unseal him so he could do, what he wants done_." at this moment he stopped chanting. He was confused.

'Where did I know what to say, why did I say those things, wait.....DID IT WORK?' thought Luffy. And indeed he could see the spike-thingies disappearing.The man fell down, his injuries healing, blood disappearing. Now, that he got a good look at him, he looked like an Angel... Of Darkness. He's face divine, with horns atop of it, royal purple eyes, with long black hair, that reached his shoulders. His lower body was naked, you could clearly see his beautiful muscles, his clearly defined abs, his 6 pack. On his back you could see long, huge, black wings. His legs were also very muscular,long. His male genitalia was good foot long with 6 inch fat, not that Luffy noticed, he was far too young and far to straight*. He got up. He addressed Luffy. 

"I am in your dept, child. You have released me from my seal" said the yet unidentified being.

"Who... who are you? Why were you kept there? asked scared Luffy.

"I am Lord Chanos, first of the Dark Ones. I once conquered universes with plans to place the entire Multiverse in Eternal Peace. I had an Empire, I had allies, soldiers, minions. But 800 000 000 000 universes, weakest man in weakest universe could destroy your planet with a simple flick of he's wrist, banded together and sacrificed every one of their planets, every male, female, child, animal or plant to seal me away.They succeeded. Until now. You recused me. I'll reward you. I Lord Chanos hereby sentence myself towards your slavery (meaning he's gonna serve Luffy) till the day you perish." said now identified Lord Chanos.

* * *

 

 


End file.
